<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Peaceful Nap by Ersatz_Ersatz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841761">A Peaceful Nap</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ersatz_Ersatz/pseuds/Ersatz_Ersatz'>Ersatz_Ersatz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Little Witch Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love Triangles, a small chunk of a larger work, napping together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:53:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ersatz_Ersatz/pseuds/Ersatz_Ersatz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>whaddup, its ya boi, the trashboat. I wrote another cute gay fluff piece, but this time for a way less toxic relationship! </p><p>Diana pleasantly surprises Akko on a warm spring day, their friends secretly take photos.<br/>things start to make sense for Akko.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Peaceful Nap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hope y'all dig this. it was fun to write! this is (hopefully!) going to be part of a larger body of work but i finished this already and i think it can stand as a cute little story even without the larger context behind it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a gorgeous spring day, and all the campus seemed to be too busy to enjoy it. Akko'd tried to get Lotte and Sucy to come out, but both had waved her off in search of more academic pursuits.</p><p>	"Bah, what's so great about homework? It's a Saturday! That's what Sunday nights are for! Right?!" Constanze, the one friend who'd agreed to come out with her, just eye-rolled and flopped backward onto the grass she sat upon. The other green team girls Akko hadn't been able to find. And blue team? She and Diana were friends now. She was pretty sure about that. But she hardly ever went somewhere without Hannah and Barbara and they'd made their opinions on Akko very clear. Akko wasn't (very) resentful. Not everybody was gonna be her biggest fan, might as well get used to it in school, before she could start a performance career. Besides, it was pretty cute how Diana would talk about 'Han and Barb' so enthusiastically when it was just the two of them and the blonde would let just a few of those walls drop.</p><p>	Akko closed her eyes and leaned back against the tree she and the diminutive German girl sat under, a dusting of pink on her face. Yeah, Diana was pretty cute. Akko scrunched her eyes tight and squeezed her hat further down her head, embarrassed. Where had that thought come from? Before long, though, the majesty of nature soothed her. The Earth beneath her, the tree against her, the hot sun and the cool shade and the mild breeze- it felt like magic. Wait a minute… It felt like magic!</p><p>	She could feel the flow of mana through the works around her, could sense the presence of her blue haired friend, could sense another presence walking quietly, almost stealthily up. When the sun on her face was obscured by someone standing above her, the spell was broken. She opened her eyes to see Diana standing proud. Yawning and stretching slightly she greeted the blonde witch with a surprisingly constrained "ohayo Diana! Beautiful day, right?", still coming out of what amounted to a meditative trance. Her grin was met with a small smile. "Indeed, Eostre has blessed us." She made a polite greeting to the green team witch as well, the only response behind a wave from the free hand not holding a magitech tablet.</p><p>	Diana then did something Akko never would've expected. She looked around somewhat sketchily, as though looking for witnesses, and then gracefully slid into Akko's lap. Immediately blushing crimson, the Japanese witch stuttered out, "D-d-diana-a…?" Blushing more than incidentally, the blonde girl responded, "my research indicated that this is something that f-friends do together. Make no assumptions about it." Akko's blush largely fades though her cheeks stay pink as a mischievous smirk forms.</p><p>	"Did… You look up how to make friends with someone? Didja use a book or the web?" She teased. Diana turned bright red. "I-I-i...my apologies for my m-mistake." She made to get up but was stopped by the hand of Akko on the shoulder not touching her, gently but firmly holding her down. Not making eye contact, Akko muttered out "I didn't say you had to leave…" Diana stilled. They chatted amiably about their recent lessons, of Akko's continued improvements, and Constanze was even persuaded to show a few photos and blueprints of her next project-some sort of magitech submersible.</p><p>	They fell back into silence, but a comfortable, peaceful one. A very comfortable one. Sighing contentedly, Akko wrapped an arm around Diana's neck and let that peace wash over her until it felt like she was being washed all over by the magic surrounding her. With Diana on top of her it felt like the effect was magnified greatly. Their awareness mingled and branched out, winding over the grass field in front of them, the forest behind…soon they could feel the rocking of the windswept waves from the lake, and the cool hard stone of the buildings. Flashes of color and feeling confuse at first until they realize it's their fellow students and teachers, along with the occasional goblin or troll. Before long they can feel a connection with all of Luna Nova, as though they themselves were the stone and the air and the magic. They can feel turmoil and strife amongst some of the inhabitants, and it makes them wish if only they could share this Peace. A ripple spreads it from them, washing over the campus, as the two girls succumb to a most glorious and comfortable, congenial sleep.</p><p>	Akko awakens in time to see sunset is almost upon them, the sky lancing through clouds with blades of red and orange. Gently she shakes Diana awake, to show her the splendor. She raises her head from the brunette's shoulder where it had laid, looking inquisitively, and they bask in the last shreds of fiery sky light fading to purple and navy. Diana stretches elegantly, gently pulling the blanket from off of them.</p><p>	Wait...blanket? They both get up, horrified. It's just the two of them, so Constanze has left-she must have been the one to cover them. Akko tries not to let the lack of Diana's warmth bother her, not knowing the blonde witch was doing the same.</p><p>	"Ehmm...you felt that too, right? What was that?"<br/>	"I believe we connected our magic to the ambient magic around us. We somehow used it as another sense."<br/>	"I think I was doing it before you showed up, but it was way more powerful when you joined in! Wow, you're really strong, Diana!" Akko said, eyes shining excitedly.</p><p>	Diana couldn't look into those eyes for too long. Blushing, she turned away from the easily excitable witch-and stiffened. Akko noticed the change in demeanor, and following her eyes noticed...oh no. Someone had taken photos of the two of them, cuddled up and asleep on each other. They'd even framed one- the best one. It was a clear view of their two sleeping forms entwined, content smiles emblazoned on their lips. The blanket had already been placed on them, but far down enough that you could see both of Akko's arms wrapped protectively around Diana.</p><p> </p><p>	"...at least they're some good photos?" Akko ventured hesitantly, picking up the stack of unframed ones. Diana didn't respond to that, instead picking up the frame and inspecting it further. It was simple but exceptionally crafted, the wood polished till it glowed even in the final traces of light. "I believe I may know who was involved. This frame has Barbara's handiwork written all over it."</p><p>	"Ooh, I'm keeping this one," Akko mutters, taking a photo out of the stack at an angle preventing Diana from seeing it, before inspecting the frame. "She...frames things? Huh. Betcha these photos were Lotte. She's been going nuts over this old camera Frank bought her, she even turned her closet into a dark room."</p><p>	"Barb is skilled at crafting things with her own hands. I believe picture frames are one of the first things she made successfully, so she has admittedly made a fair number of them. Most of the ones in my room were made by her."</p><p>	"Wouldn'ta pegged her for an artist. That's pretty cool!"</p><p>	"Barb and Han have hidden depths. I just wish the three of you would attempt to get along…" she shivered as she spoke. With the sun all but down, the early spring night had taken a turn for the chilly. Before Akko realized what she was doing, she had already picked up the blanket and was wrapping it tenderly around Diana. The English witch's blush came back full force. "I try to! You know I do," pouted Akko, "they just don't like me cause I'm a commoner."</p><p>	Diana had to look down. Akko's pouting face so close to her own was making her brain overheat. In a voice muffled by the blanket she replied "... You're right. My apologies. I have been trying to work with them on overcoming their prejudices." Technically not lies-they were hard on Akko for not being from a magic family. The fact that Akko had stolen Diana's heart and they were the only people she felt safe confiding in about that was also a major contributing factor, but she couldn't exactly just tell the brunette that. Right? Steeling herself, she locked her sapphire sights on Akko's enchanting rubies. "Or maybe…" she whispered, her voice slightly husky, " they're just jealous of you because they know you've stolen my heart."</p><p>	Akko is paralyzed by the eye contact and the closeness to Diana's voice. After a moment, the blonde girl pulled back, giving her a close-eyed smile. "...of course. Just kidding! I'm going to go give Barbara a stern talking to. You should go chastise Lotte as well. We did not agree to be in these photos. I somehow doubt our little baroness friend is innocent in all of this as well." Standing up, she offered her hand to the shorter witch below. Blushing furiously, Akko took the hand and bounced around on the balls of her feet, full of energy after her nap. Clasping her other hand around the back of Diana's, she said in a muted tone of voice (for her, it was otherwise a normal volume of conversation) </p><p>	"I know we didn't do much, but I really enjoyed today! Let's hang out again soon, okay?!" Diana nodded but before she could respond Akko had already taken off like a rocket. She called back over her shoulder, "I'm going to dinner! Don't be too mean to your roommate, okay?" And just like that was gone.</p><p>	As soon as the red eyed witch was around the bend, Diana collapsed. 'By the nine, how did I do that?! Keep it together, Cavendish! Just cause she's the prettiest girl you've ever met, and her eyes are like rubies, and...no! Down, girl!' Taking ten deep breaths to steady herself- and another ten, because the first set wasn't enough- she stood up, still shakey from nerves. She'd confessed-kind of- and Akko hadn't run away. In fact she'd even seemed...Diana didn't know what. If Diana was being honest with herself, she was having a hard time thinking about it all, her mind kept getting filled with visions of the bouncing japanese witch. Shaking her head, she strode back over to the framed photo. She was a little disappointed that she didn't know what the photo Akko had taken with her was, but...she was keeping that framed photo. From that day on it had a permanent place on her nightstand.</p><p>	'Sorry, Akko, but... Barb must be punished.'</p><p>***<br/>	'Diana and Andrew have both been so weird lately. Maybe something's wrong with my translation spell? It kinda seemed like...naw! Guess I should ask Lotte and Sucy…'</p><p>	Mused Akko, her belly and spirit both full. Skipping with her usual energy back towards her dorm, she almost screams when a hand drags her into an empty classroom. Sucy, whom she quickly realized was the person grabbing her, was scowling a little more than usual. Sucy's hand was over her mouth, so she looked up at the Filipino girl expectantly. "I was busy with a special project with Luçik so I didn't get to take part in taking photos and making fun of you today, so I'm gonna help you take revenge against Lotte, kay?" She looked at Akko patiently, clearly awaiting a response. When her hand didn't move, Akko licked it to send a message. Sucy removed her hand, but didn't seem particularly upset about it. "Sure, on one condition. She'll be expecting something. We gotta wait a week or two for her to drop her guard." Sucy nodded and looked almost proud. Together they walked back to the dorm.</p><p>	Walking in, Akko immediately said "Hi Lotte! I really liked those photos you took of me and Diana!" The Finnish girl froze where she was- on her bunk, already in PJs, nose buried in Nightfall. "Akko, I'm s-" Akko continued, cutting off the ginger and acting as if she hadn't heard, "this one is my favorite! I almost never get to see Diana look so happy!" She said, flashing the photo she'd kept at them both. Blushing but exhaling a sigh of relief, Lotte smiled back at her.</p><p>	Akko continued on, asking “How did you guys know where we were though?”</p><p>	“you mean aside from that crazy powerful calming spell you cast? Constanze texted us.”</p><p>	“...what spell?”</p><p>	“I guess you wouldn't have felt it since you cast it...it felt like I'd been told to be at peace by a benevolent goddess or something! The professors were really freaked out by it.” </p><p>	"Oh. I guess we did that. We just felt so peaceful and we could feel people being upset so we wanted to share it, I guess. Um hey by the way, I can't tell if my translation spell is working right or not, can I bounce something off you two?"</p><p>	Her roommates looked at her, confused and a little railroaded. "...what translation spell?", asked Lotte.</p><p>	"My English to Japanese spell, duh".</p><p>	"What?! Akko, do you not know English?"</p><p>	"I mean... I can speak it a little cause it's always taught in Japan, but I'm not very good at it…"</p><p>	"Do you apply it every morning? We've never seen you cast it before."</p><p>	"What? No, don't be silly. I cast it when I applied to Luna Nova! They needed me to cast a spell to prove I could get in! Didn't you guys have to?"</p><p>	"...no, we got in because we're legacies. Some of our families went here." Sucy drawled.</p><p>	"Wait...Akko...does that mean you've had that spell going for over a full year now?" Said Lotte, somewhere between concerned and amazed.</p><p>	"Neh... it's more like...three years, at this point? I was the first Japanese witch to come here, so our governments spent a long time figuring out permits and grade equivalences and stuff like that."</p><p>Her roommates looked at each other, stunned. Akko used the opportunity to ask her question.</p><p>	"Oh but! So maybe it's just cause they're nobles and are using weird English or something, but Diana and Andrew both said something about me stealing their hearts. Is there something I'm not getting or…? I couldn't tell if my spell was acting up or not" 'Wait.'</p><p>	Both her roommates looked at her, and then back at each other, even more stunned.<br/>Lotte was blushing slightly. "Uh. Akko…" 'hold on.'</p><p>	"And both times it was after we'd spent a bunch of time together…" somewhere in Akko's mind, the electrical impulse equivalent of gears starting to slide into place happen. "Just one on one… and it was very affectionate situations both times…"</p><p>	Sucy was blinking rapidly, her mouth opening and closing softly in a manner reminiscent of a goldfish. Turning to the Finnish witch, she murmured "is she really this dense?"</p><p>	Akko stopped talking. She stood very still and a blush slowly started filling her face until it was bright red.</p><p>	"...are they...c-c-courting me?!" She whispered out, eyes full of wonder, embarrassment, excitement.</p><p>	"Awwh. I was hoping you'd short circuit before you'd figure it out." Moaned Sucy, her teasing comment somewhat muted by the small but genuine smile on her lips.</p><p>	"I think they are, Akko! I think they're competing for you!" At that, Akko actually did short circuit. Bemused, her roommates helped put her to bed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>as mentioned, this is going to be part of a larger work so it may wind up getting moved around or edited later for that, but i think I'll keep this version up here as is either way.<br/>this is (essentially) a chapter from an Akko centric fic idea i have, called 'The Courting Game', in which Andrew and Diana compete for Akko's affections. This, as well as it's planned companion/sequal fics, 'The Noble's Games' and 'I'm Through Playing your Cruel Games', are essentially just distilled segments of the grand Narrative that's planned here, entitled 'What Hurtful Games we Play'. If I can get my lazy ass to do it, it will intertwine those three fics into a cohesive narrative structure that floats around a ~five year time period instead of just being a linear story. Expect angst.<br/>&lt;3</p><p> </p><p>on an *entirely* unrelated note we need more cute gay bois in cartoons, almost all my ships are lesbians.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>